Till my heartache ends
by Kailee1109
Summary: Am i living in the past? or should i move on.
1. Chapter 1

Till my Heartache Ends

Im your average dreamer, well that's who i am i guess, at young age i dreamed of becoming an actress, a writer, a traveler and everything i want to be. You see i have it all in the beginning or i say as a child, my father was once the Founder and President of Haruno Pharma Corporation, but not all your life you're on top, when my father went ill and couldn't create a medicine for his illness at the time, my father's business partner took their chance and they took over, i couldn't do anything even i was the heir because i was still a child back then, they manipulate everyone and bought the corporation that my father built. My Father Died even though we spent all our savings in creating that medicine for my father but some of them didn't bother to create the medicine for their benefit and there we lost everything, from we have everything we fall into nothing. Harunos name fade into peoples memory of being konoha's best medicine creator, well i know not best medicine creator at all because we couldn't even create one medicine that could save my father.

Many years had passed and my mother died as well, i was 14 and i felt was alone, i worked to support my study under my Mentor Dr. Senju Tsunade a family's friend, she even took me to live with her and another senior student Shizune.

At the age of 23 i was able to support my own, although still living under the retired tsunade's guidance i'm not a burden anymore. With her help and my determination i became a surgeon and pediatric doctor but i wasn't satisfied with my profession, i was missing something that should be a part of me.

It was already 8 in the evening, finally my shift is done.

While driving i was thinking of Lady Tsunade and right then my phone beep, i took a quick glance at it in the passenger seat, it was a message from shizune.

"Don't forget the Sake"

i smiled while looking ahead of the road. The sake shop was still open, i was relieved. While paying i noticed some workers outside changing poster advertisement, the biggest one in konoha you could see, the lady at the counter peeked as well.

"oh finally, they're going to change it"

i smiled but not interested at all, it'll be probably some sexy model or car advertisement or whatever.

"They'll feature the new heir to the Uchiha pharma corp." she says happily while placing the sake in the bag.

"Uchiha Pharma Corp huh" i murmured bitterly

They even change the name.

"yes and i heard he is handsome and really popular, but it's sad because some rumors says that his brother is sick and dying." she said, i looked at her and she looks younger than me, probably why she's over excited over a handsome boy. I took the bag of sake.

"really? well that's karma for them" i smirked then left.

exactly 8:45 when i reached the senju compound. it was so quiet.  
i entered the door and a pair of two big boobs was there before my eyes.

"Sakuraaaa my beloved student, you're home"  
She giggled

"She's been there like 30 minutes now"  
Shizune shouted from the living room.

i handed lady tsunade the bag of sake and she was so happy, left instantly again before my very eyes.

"How's the hospital?"  
shizune ask plainly while holding our baby pig tonton in her arms.

i smiled weakly, i was tired and exhausted.

"there's a lot of work to be done by tomorrow"

i shrugged putting my shoes on the shoe cabinet.

"Sorry i couldn't help you, i need to be here with lady tsunade"

i waved my hand and smiled.

"It's okay Shizune-San, this is the least we could do to repay all the kindness and support Lady Tsunade gave us, the hospital is important to her and her ancestors and someone needs to run it without taking advantage."

Tsunade is not that old but she's just tired, all her life she dedicated to the hospital, she rejected many men so she can concentrate on her work even continuously rejects the guy who never gave up on him and one day that man she loved secretly died in an accident, she blamed herself because it was because of her, she couldn't save him and from then she felt all this time she's not suitable for this kind of field. she doesn't have any child or family left to overtake the hospital, as her apprentice i won't let those manipulators do the same to my masters property and hard work fall into their hands, not to the only person who saved me.

"We'll leave early tomorrow, it's your day off, are you sure you don't want to come and send us off?"

i walked down the hallway to the kitchen and shizune follows.

"i don't want drama, you know i'll miss you guys even more if i do that."

"but why does she needs those sake?" i asked while opening the fridge.

Shizune puts tonton down and prepared the table for me, such a caring big sister.

"We'll Visit Jiraiya's and Nawakis Grave first" She said.

i nodded then sits down in front of the table.

After eating, i took a shower and rest at the veranda for a bit, i'll be alone for a while starting tomorrow.

"Sakura"

Tsunades strict voice entered my ears, i turned around to see her.

"i know you'll be okay"

i nodded while smiling at her, she sat down beside me , she dragged my head towards her shoulders.

"Soon i'll be gone and"

i quickly removed my head resting in her shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't say that" i protest still looking at her.

she smiled sheepishly

"I know i know, but there'll be just the two of you when that happens, i know shizune is good and will take care of you but you are well more suitable to run the hospital"

"Stop Lady tsunade" i said sadly.

"You're still young, look at that round boobs of yours, you still have more years so stop saying those stuff"

i pouted and she smiled while studying her oversized breast.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

I was staring at the ceiling while thinking a lot of stuff, lately a lot of medical representatives are in the hospital introducing new medicines i could not find any reason to buy them or to listen to them, they're all the same coming from one shitty company, we only allow yamanaka, nara and akimichi pharma to associate with us because konoha hospital makes medicine too for the hospital itself and that's because of me, because i know lady tsunade wants me too but until now i wasn't able to finish the medicine intended to heal Anuerysm, the medicine that could save my father back then.

"Sakuraaaaaa"

A loud yell from outside my room was heard followed by three knocks, i stood up and open the door.  
shizune stood there holding tonton and a 3 big suitcase next to her.

"You're taking tonton?"

i yawned, closing the door to my back.

"Ofcourse, take good care of the house, always lock the door when you leave, check the stove and the windows too, when there's unexpected visitor do not open the door without checking first. okay?"

listening lazyly, i nodded.

"i know that already, you told me that 5 times last night"

shizune grinned while taking the suitcases with her, i followed her with the other two, damn it's heavy its like they're not planning to return home.

Tsunade is at the car already, outside her window i waved a hand at her.

"Enjoy Lady Tsunade" i said lovingly.

The car took off and i went back inside, it was quiet again, as i walk pass by the living room, i saw some papers on the table and upon checking.

"Shizuneeeee-Sannnnnn" i shouted from the loudest of my voice as i ran outside, the car was far away and i know they'll never hear me or see me unless by chance they look in side mirror, i paused then run inside took the house and car keys with me.

At the airport

i saw shizune talking to the teller while searching her bag and a pissed tsunade on her side.

"you're looking for this?"

i said while placing it infront of the teller, both her and tsunades eyes spark in happiness.

"Sakura, You're a lifesaverrr" she giggled then she hugged me tightly.

The two of them got inside happily as i was standing there waving my hands, just as i don't want to be there. i turned around head low and as i was about to take three step something happened.

"I'm so Sorry sir!"

A dismayed look in the mans eyes set on his shirt is visibly showing, also i can feel a pair of red eyes was staring at me irritatedly and angrily.

"hn"

i offered my scarf then run away, didn't care to look back because damn i'll be in a loooonggg argument if i stay, besides i apologized. I know me.

"Are yo- You okay Sasuke-Kun?"

Said the girl with red eyes and red hair adjusting her glasses in place. Sasuke wiped the spilled Coffee in his shirt with the scarf the woman shoved in his chest.

"yeah"

he gave the scarf to the purplish haired guy on his left and continue to walk.

"Should i throw it away, it smells strawberry coffee now" said while sniffing the scarf

"That's disgusting suigetsu!" said the girl with the red hair.

"Well if it's Sasuke's shirt you won't care sniffing it through out the day karin, you've done that twice"

Karin, the red haired girl jaw drop and froze in disbelief that suigetsu the purplelish haired guy is saying this infront of their boss.

"You stupid asshole!" she said as she punched the guy down to the floor.

"put it in my bag"

he said without showing any interest to the two at his back.

-❤-

That's really unprofessional sakura, told myself.  
But look at you, you're still wearing sleeping wear it'll be more unprofessional to have a conversation in this kind of attire, i debated.  
i sigh feeling kind of regretful for what i did but anyway what done is done. i went back into the house to rest since it's my dayoff.

As soon as i reach home i went straight to the bathroom and took a shower cause even though it's my dayoff they still call me in the hospital incase there's some emergency.

That afternoon as i was watching tv my phone rang next to me, It was an unknown number, i thought maybe it was a patient so im not allowed to not answer.

"Yes Hello? Dr. Haruno"

"Hello Ms. Haruno, This is Uzumaki Karin of Uchiha Pharma Corp."

i sat straight and froze a second or two. She sound so bossy but whatever.

"H-How can i help you?"

i stuttered, deep breathing while collecting myself, the uchiha pharma corp? contacting me? why?

"My Boss would like to make an appointment tomorrow 9:00 am at Hyuuga Oriental Restaurant"

An Appointment? For what? Even bossier when she stated she would like to make an appointment.

"For what?" I said bitterly yet calm.

there's a pause on the other line.

"Just make a time tomorrow 9:00am"

i stared at my phone as it says call ended.

"Uchiha huh?"

Karin Handed the phone to none other than Uchiha Sasuke (The Boss)

"Why would sasuke-kun want to meet that Haruno whatever?"

"I mean President Uchiha Sasuke"

Clearing her throat while adjusting her glasses.

sasuke didn't look at her, instead look om the number that has been previously dialed.

"she's not just any other random client or haruno whatever, she's an important person, and whatever my reason is, it's none of your business"

He said plainly as he turn his chair around facing the window.

"Nn-none of my businesss? but ii-i am his Secretary!" she thought irritatedly clenching the folder in her hands.

"Leave."

Karin, turned around silently and walked away making a loud stomp of her maroon stilletos.

Just as she was about to open the door suigetsu entered seeing the irritated karin.

"You okay? You look pissed as hell"

Karin instantly stomp on his foot.

"Move!"

and she made her way out.

The guy walk towards their boss and sat on the cahir opposite to where he was.

"Where we going tonight?"

He asked lazily.

"Im going to meet some people"

"Importante meeting?"

He asked again

"No, we're going out"

Suigetsu stood up.  
Outside he glanced at the sulking karin sitting on her place.

"So the boss has friends after all"

Karin looked at him and stomp her hands on the desk.

"Is it a girl?"

leaning towards suigetsus mouth.

"Like i know"

He said Pushing her face away.

Noooooooooooooo (Karins inner self protested) Sasuke-Sama is Mineeeee! (a Blazing on fire karin is scene at suigetsu's background.)

9:00 am  
HYUUGA ORIENTAL RESTAURANT

I'm here, i said to myself.  
i walked inside and ask the receptionist about the business meeting that has been reserve, she then lead me to a private room to where the uchiha pharma corp boss was.

She knocked softly and opened the door for me.  
inside i saw a Man with dark hair, dark eyes and has white complexion, he was handsome, yes but he looks boring. He was wearing black tuxedo and is sitting down om the floor like an old japanese tradition.  
Next to her is a red-haired woman with red eyes wearing red glasses.

"Wait a minute you are that girl from-"

"Karin, i did not tell you to speak!" said the Uchiha Man

Karin was cut off. She raised an eyebrow while looking straight at sakura.

"Please Seat Down"

He gestured on an empty cushion next to him.  
I'm smart enough to wear silk pants you know.

"Karin, you may leave us now"

karin instantly glanced at sasuke in disbelief.

"Why?" she protested

he glared at her with irritation

"You're not a part of this meeting"

Karin stands up without anymore complain. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchiha

Chapter 3: The Uchiha

"What?"

I didn't like what i heard, it's like his words pierced through my ears and i looked at him in disgust. His stoic composure gives me chills to my spine.

"i don't really like to repeat myself"

i felt a twist in my gut at the implication of his request, i could not bring myself not to show any emotion, any second now i will breakdown, i could not relax my brows that turned into frown, i had to bite my lower lip to relax and i took a glance at him, still his expression is calm and professional.

"Sorry, i'm wasting my time here i have to go"

i grab my purse and was about to stand up.

"I know just a little bit story from what happened in the past, i have one more request, a personal request."

he stares at me with his dark eyes and his calm composure as if he knew me, i wasn't comfortable anymore, none of this is comfortable for me and for him. but he talks as if there's nothing wrong had happen.

"Marry me, Make the medicine i was working on and you can have the Pharma again."

i look at him for long slow minute and he met my gaze.  
my neck is stiffening and i have make a gulp sound real good.

"you're only asking me this because your brother was ill, and what's with the marry thing? you? me? i barely knew you."

i slammed my hand down the table.

"yes and about the marrying thing." he answered quick with a pause.

"Seriously? Make a medicine for your brother? An Uchiha?"

"you think i'm that stupid to just accept your damn request? what about the medicine my mother begged you to create?"

there's a long silence, i could hear a babbling and noise outside the sliding door, ofcourse it was his guard and secretary.

"what happened in the past is a mystery, there's no proper explanation to you nor to me that's why we're both confuse, the marrying thing is our fathers idea, passed down to my brother but he is weak to talk to you."

he let out a small noticeable sigh.

"do the things they're suppose to do in the past, marry the descendant of Mr. Haruno and start something together. i don't really know why he wants to do this. but the past has nothing to do with how we act today.

i'm not buying any of his words. it's bullshit if it has nothing to do with us!

"i don't really want to be a part of this but let me repeat it in my own way"

"The only way you can get the pharma corp is to marry me, once you marry me we can settle things and have the pharma yours again, all i ask is for you to help me make the medicine for my brother"

i calmly sat down after being so confused and angry and irritated at this man infront of me.

Its true that the uchiha didn't give a damn about making my father a medicine, no one knows about aneurysm before, but all they want is power i guess that's why they took over. they even have the guts to take the money my mother offered just to save my father.  
I am still living in the past, he's right, who's not? i saw how my mother suffered, i saw how she missed my father, i saw how she cried at night at the side of his bed, i saw how desperate she was. We waited and waited and waited for that medicine but in the end all they could say is it's a rare disease and they couldn't do anything. at least that's what my mother told me.

"I'm leaving, i'll visit you in your office for an answer anytime soon"

the dark haired man stood up and walk towards the door, i took a quick glance at him, he was tall with an average body type, then peeked to the woman and man outside with their heads lowered as a sign of respect. i just remembered something, i knew i saw them somewhere before.

I was a child back then, i didn't understand everything, i just knew that they took over and it's over for us, but what really had happen?  
my mom and i left and secluded ourselves when my father died, she became distant and barely talks to me, she never explained anything to me.

"Sakura, Hey"

"Are you listening?"

"You've been out of the place since you got here from that meeting"

My friend, Dr. Ino Yamanaka cleared her throat in front of my face.

"Sorry"

i said on a low voice only i could mumble.

"Something happen?"

i shook my head and darted my gaze outside the window.

"anyway, the child they took in yesterday is not in good condition, his pupils are dilated and complaining that there is pain behind and above his eye, we have examined his brain and it'll kill him if it burst or rupture"

she handed me the child's data so i can examine it over again.  
we never tried surgery, i made sure that it only needs medicine, one tablet of medicine to heal a swollen artery, but i guess i only let myself believe that's the only option, maybe that's why i could not create one, there were different kind of them that requires different procedure of treatment, this child has saccular aneurysm which likely to rupture and bleed, i maybe have to try brain surgery and be this boy be the test subject since it's a rare case but somehow i can't afford to fail, the life of this boy is in my hand and my name is in the line. At the very back of my mind i thought about that uchihas brother, should i try? his aneurysm may be differ from this child, if his artery wall was already weakened then he needs surgery too, not medicine. But aneurysm do really need tablet medicine or i am just delusional of the fact that i believe my father could be save from the same illness by a medicine. That's what i heard from my mother over and over, a medicine, even in her deathbed.

"I'll leave you then sakura, snap out of what's on your mind for a moment."

Ino said as she checked on her bothered friend again. she walks out the room and shut the door lightly.

i took my phone out from my pocket, i need someone to talk to.

"I talked to the Uchiha Heir"

after not a while,

beep

It was shizune

"About what? Why? How?"

"He wants marriage then i can have the pharma back and he wants me to some sort of heal his brother."

He doesn't want marriage, He doesn't want to be involve as what can i feel, but why are we the ones who suffer from the mistake or whatever reason that had happen in the past?

I was momentarily staring at the papers in my desk while waiting a reply from shizune when that unknown number was calling again.  
What this time?  
We just met this morning.

"Yes? You forgot to tell me something?"

"I'll visit you in 2 days, You have two days to decide"

then the line was cutoff.


End file.
